Tik Tok
by Queendom97
Summary: It's not easy to be a student, and life doesn't always make sense. So what we like to do instead is to think of ourselves as unique and that no one really understands the things we go through, right? Truth is, we're all just the same. We're literally just a generation of sad kids, with broken hearts, and scars on our wrists.
1. Love At First Sight

''Do you believe in love at first sight?'', professor Lawler asked as he abounded his desk. He started to walk among the benches with his fingers merged at his back.

''No'', Sasha replied and some heads were turned her way. Lawler stopped his walking and gave the girl a look that told her he wanted a more developed answer.

''You can't _love_ someone you don't know'', the girl shrugged and her teacher gave away a light nod.

''I see. Now let me tell you all a story about an old man. Every morning, this man wakes up and tosses his legs to the side of his bed. He then stretches and walks up to a mirror that is placed in the corner of his room. Staring at his reflection, he sees how pieces of his hair is pointing at every direction possible. The man starts to fix his hair and when he's done, he smiles pleased, ready to start his day. If you ask me, his hair looks even worse now than it did when he woke up…'', the professor said and some students chuckled, giving him the sign they were listening.

''The old man's smile however makes you overlook this flaw. So the man walks down to the dining room where breakfast is served and joins his two fellow friends over at the porridge and jam table. You can understand by the environment that he's in a retirement home. _Good morning gentlemen_ , he says and they greet him with each smile. He is about to take a plate when he suddenly stops. _Who's the new one?_ , he says quite tranquiller and his friends look up from their serving. The old man is looking at a lady who's reading a book and sipping some tea. The two friends slowly exchange gazes. _Do you think I should talk to her?,_ the old man askes and before they get the chance to reply he straightens his back and says; _life is too short!_ And with those words he walks up to the lady. _May I?,_ he asks polite and the lady look at him for a while before nodding. _I'm Albert_ , he introduces himself and the lady replies with her name, _Silvia_. The old man and the lady spends the whole afternoon together and you can really see the joy in the man's eyes. So when the night comes, they are about so part ways and he takes the opportunity to ask her if she has a husband. She had, he is told. _How was he, your husband?,_ the old man asks and the lady places a soft smile on her face. _He worked as an actor, and he was my best friend,_ she say and the old man smiles. _I worked as a sailor before I retired,_ he says and the lady nodes with a slight frown on her face. She was about to turn away when he opened his mouth again. _This may sound weird, but I think I love you,_ he says and instead of a slap, he receives a smile from the lady. _I like you too,_ she replies softly and with that, they part ways.

The alarm goes off the next morning and the old man tosses his legs to the side of the bed. He stretches and walks up to the mirror to fix his hair. Today, like any other day, his hair looks even messier after he fix it, but the smile is on its rightful place. He walks down to the dining room and joins his two friends at the porridge and jam section. _Good morning gentlemen,_ he says and they greet him with each smile. He takes a plate and is about to serve himself when he stops. _Who's the new one?,_ he asks with a glint in his eye. His friends looks up to see him staring at a lady who is reading a book and sipping some tea. _Should I talk to her?,_ he asks and his friends exchanges gazes before telling him that he should. With a smile he places the plate down again and says; _life is too short!_... _May I?,_ he asks as he approach her and she nods with a smile. _I'm Albert,_ he introduce himself and she replies with her name, _Silvia_. They spend the whole day together before they part ways at night, after he tells her he loves her. This time I'll let you follow the lady to bed instead of dear Albert. She sits on the edge of her bed and opens up an old album. Inside the album there is an article of her husband's most successful acting; _the skillful sailor._ Next to the article, there is a photo of their wedding day. The title says; _Albert and Silvia forever_ '', professor Lawler finish the last sentence as he once again arrives from his walk around the classroom back to his desk.

''Albert if diagnosed with Alzheimer, jet every day he falls in love with the same woman based on one simple glance, he just can't remember. So do you still not believe in love at first sight, miss Banks?'', the question was asked softly and you could hear someone sob between all the sad faces across the room.

''It's just a story, right'', Sasha replied and her teacher looked at her for a while before nodding.

''Right. Till next class I want you all to…'', as Lawler gave the instructions, the students slowly started to pack their bags.

''Hey, are you okay?'', Roman asked as he and Seth walked up to Sasha's locker.

''Fine'', she replied shortly. They knew this was a lie, she had just broken up with David Otunga.

''Hey Banks, if you want a shoulder to cry against you know you could always come to my dorm'', Randy appeared with Jericho and Shamus by his side. He smirked as his friends laughed.

''Let her be'', Roman tried to defend her but this only caused the three boys to laugh even more.

''Half black, learning white lies. Brothers broke her heart, now she's trying white guys'', Randy quoted with a smirk on his face as he commuted his gaze between Roman and Sasha. He heard how Shamus and Jericho chuckled behind him and the girl started to sob as her head tipped forward to cover her embarrassment. She then hugged her books tighter and walked away, hearing how Randy and his friends laughed behind her.

Roman just stood there, quiet.


	2. Welcome To WWE

''Now tell me why I should take you in this time into the semester? As you know, this is one of the most prestigious school there is'', principle McMahon said as he leaned backwards in his chair, observing the young man that sat in front of him. The boy smiled.

''Let me tell you about two students'', he said before leaning forward to place his arms on top of the principal's desk. As he did so, he also merged his fingers.

''The first one is a straight-A student, does volunteer work and is included in three compounds. The second one go to an underfunded school where the teachers really don't care, lives alone with his mother and doesn't really have a father'', principle McMahon narrowed his eyes, not really sure where this was going or what it had to do with this situation.

''Now close your eyes and pictures each of these kids and tell me what you see. Be honest, no one is going to judge you'', the boy smirked a little. However, the principle didn't close his eyes. Although he listened, he listened very carefully.

''Well, would you have guessed both of the students were me?'', the boy continued and now he was the one to lean back in his seat.

''So you ask me why I want to attend WWE?... If I was white, would you even have to ask me that question?'', McMahon observed the young man for a while and a smile started to grow across his face.

''Well Mr. Kingson, that…''

''Kofi'', the boy interrupted him and McMahon chuckled.

''Kofi. I'll keep you under supervisor for one week. If all goes well, you'll get a spot at my school. If not…'', McMahon proposed and dipped his head to the side at the end of his sentence. The young man looked at him for a while before a smile snuggled up his face and eventually he nodded.

''Good. Oh, Miss. Banks! Perfect timing. Let me introduce you to our conceivable new student'', McMahon said as Sasha entered his office. The girl looked at Kofi and he turned to look as well.

''Sup'', he smirked. Sasha narrowed her eyes a little skeptical and turned her gaze back to principle McMahon.

''You sent for me?'', she said but could already guess what her purpose here was.

''Yeah, the past few days I'll trust you to keep an eye on our new friend here'', Sasha wanted to object, but she knew better.

''Yes, sir'', she only replied and lowered her head to grumble. The two students exit the principles room and were now walking down the hallway.

''No offence sweetheart, but I don't need a babysitter'', Kofi said and Sasha looked over her shoulder.

''Well you sure need me more then I need you'', she snorted and he looked at her. A grin snuggled up his face.

''Attitude. I must say I thought you were a nerd but you seem cool, maybe you know where the parties are?'', Kofi asked.

''Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm a nerd, but I prefer the term; _more intelligent than you_ '', she replied and tipped her head to the side as a mocking gesture. She knew his type, and she didn't like them. Fuckboys; who believe they can charm and seduce their way through life.

''So no parties?'', Kofi smiled and Sasha sighed before deciding to answer his question.

''There's a party tonight actually, but if I were you I would behave under my supervision'', she said a little irritated. After all, this was WWE, she couldn't understand why he would risk such a spot and opportunity for a party.

''I'll behave'', he smirked and with that she shrugged. She was not his mom and he does as he pleases; all she could do was advise him.

''Ten o'clock'', she yelled as she turned right and left him at the yard.

x x x

''So, is this your boyfriend's place?'', Kofi said as his gaze climbed up the house.

''Just so we're clear, when we're inside; I don't know you'', Sasha replied and Kofi chuckled.

''I hear you, sweetheart'', he said as they entered the party. The floor was vibrating by the base and the place stench alcohol, sweat and sex… a real party with other words.

''Now we're talking'', Kofi smirked and Sasha couldn't help but laugh. With a wave, they parted ways.

''You're really going to do that here?'', by those words, Seth turned to face Roman. Seth replied with a snort and Roman shrugged. It really didn't matter to him if Seth lightened one or not, it was his life. Seth sat fire on the cylinder he had just rolled and inhaled its toxic content. He kept it circulating in his lungs before letting it escape through his mouth, creating a cloud of smoke.

''Behind you'', Dean said as Seth was passing him the cigarette. A grin curled up Seth's face when he saw who it was.

''Bae'', he smirked. Alexa turned against his voice but as soon as they locked eyes, she turned her gaze down to the ground.

''Hey, Seth'', she said with a low tone. So low that you could almost count it as a whisper. Seth smiled and placed his index finger along with his thumb underneath her chin, forcing her to lift her gaze. The girl stayed quiet and he was about to add something when Dean started to caught.

''Give me that, you're embarrassing yourself'', Seth mocked as his friend handed him the roll back. Before the cigarette reached Seth's fingers, Alexa smashed it down with her hand.

''Hey! You know how much that shit cost!'', Seth yelled in frustration. Alexa just glared at them with disgust.

''Your life's worth more'', she replied and the three boys were now staring at her.

''There you are!'', Sasha said as she approached them. She looked at Alexa and then at the three boys that were looking at her.

''Is there a problem here?'', she asked and Alexa turned her gaze down once again.

''Damn, why you gotta be so fucking annoying'', Seth snapped. Roman was about to say something but Sasha was quick with a comeback.

''You know nobody likes you, right?'', Sasha hissed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

''Yet I'm not the one who's dumped'', Seth grinned and Sasha's face turned pail. She looked at him for a while but not a word came out, so instead she turned her gaze down and left as Alexa ran after her.

''Nice one'', Roman said irritated and with a glare at his moron to friend, he left after Sasha. Parties are always fun, until people lose their humanity to crack and alcohol.


	3. Ain't My Fault

''Alexa!'', Dean shouted for the third time and the girl now flinched by surprise. She removed her headphones and blinked confused.

''What?'', she said and Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's reaction.

''I said hi'', he joked as he shook his head, causing her to smile.

''Hi'', she said softly before her gaze started to wander around the room while the party lights dazzled her.

''Why are you wearing headphones at a party?'', Dean frowned.

''Was your intentions only to say hi?'', Alexa asked instead. Dean chuckled, something he had noticed with college is that people are quick to become defending when you question them.

''I thought Roman would be with you since he went after you and Sasha. But since you're not with Sasha… you wanna grab something to eat?'', he begun to explain but even lost himself halfway through his sentence so he figured she found it weird as well.

''I'm not hungry. But thanks'', she replied and turned her face away from him, almost like she was looking for an escape. He also noticed how her fingertips tapped in a rhythmic way against her legs.

''Okay, so how are you?'', Dean asked skeptical.

''I'm breathing'', she answered shortly and added a weak smile to her face. Dean arched his eyebrows, he knew about her reputation.

''And how is… ehm… your appetite?'', Dean was careful with his words as he observed Alexa's body. She had a skirt on, along with a hoodie, making it hard for him to distinguish her actual body shape. Alexa tipped her head to the side so she could regain his attention and therewith his eye contact.

''I'm eating'', she said and he now locked eyes with her as the frown remained on his face.

''You sure?'', he wasn't very convinced.

''The reason why I'm not hungry is because I simply just ate'', she sighed. She was tired of people assuming things all the time. They often defended themselves with telling her they were just worried, but it was tiring... making it an habit to explain herself.

''It just takes some time for the body to recover'', she continued.

''Is that why you're skipping classes?'', Dean asked, he wouldn't drop it.

''I'm just not really in the mood for… people'', she said with a fading voice. To him she looked like a walking corpse with her pale skin that matched with the color of her bleached hair. Her cheekbones had become sharper if he wasn't mistaken and her eyelids were hanging in a tiring way. However, this was unknown territory for him and he really didn't know what to do. Dean knew she wasn't his girlfriend, but for some reason he cared.

''Is Seth acting up again?'', he asked with a tone of irritation in his voice. Alexa smiled softly to this, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. Seth was Dean's friend, but Dean also knew he had a finger in the game last time Alexa went... downhills.

''I just… my feelings for him are so unclear, like sometimes they are strong and sometimes they fade... if that makes sense'', she said and sighed. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to talk about this with one of Seth's friends, but the beauty of parties are that you can always deny and blame the alcohol.

''Just because a person likes you, does not mean you have the obligation to like the person back. You don't choose who you catch feelings for, it just happens. And it doesn't make you to a bad person'', Dean said seriously and Alexa observed him as he made his statement, surprised.

''Thank you, Ambrose… may I ask you why you hang out with Seth? You seem… nice '', she said with a slight frown on her face and Dean chuckled.

''Good question, next?'', Dean said and Alexa let a smiling snort escape through her body.

''So... how are you?'', he just couldn't let it go.

''I said I'm fine'', she sighed with a tone of irritation. She had just started to like him, but that maybe was his plan.

''Yeah I hear you, but I don't believe you'', Dean replied and the two students just stood there, looking at one another.


	4. A Girls Life

''You've got to be kidding me'', Sasha moaned as she noticed the pink hair tie around the handle to her and Becky's dorm. She sighed and dropped her high heels that she was holding in her hands. After that she leaned against the wall before slowly sliding down to the floor. She let another sigh out before tipping her head backwards against the wall and closing her eyes.

''Sasha?'', by the voice, Sasha opened her eyes and was now looking up at a frowning Roman.

''What are you doing? Have you lost your key?'', he asked.

''No'', she said and pointed at the pink hair tie. Roman followed the direction of her finger and locked eyes on the object. He frowned confused.

''It's girl code for; _do not enter, I'm doing my thing'',_ she censured and he turned his gaze back to her.

''So you have to sleep here?'', he frowned, was this girl logic?

''Depends if he stays or if he leaves after the sex'', Sasha shrugged and Roman stared down at her.

''What? How do you guys do it then?'', Sasha said a little irritated.

''Simple, we do our thing and then kick them out. Twenty minutes maximum and your roomie can enter'', he said and Sasha looked at him for a while before shrugging. She was not in the mood for this and either way there was nothing she could do now.

''Look, I'm sorry about Seth... he becomes an ass when he drinks'', Roman changed the subject when Sasha didn't reply.

''You don't need to defend him, he's an ass sober too'', Sasha said and Roman couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

''He has his moments… but I just wanted you to know I don't agree with him and that he had no right to say that'', Roman said.

''Witch part? That I've been dumped or that I'm annoying? Because both are true'', Sasha said and tipped her head back against the wall.

''What I mean is…'', Roman tried to explain himself but was interrupted.

''Why do you care?'', Sasha asked.

''I'm just trying to be nice'', Roman said a little irritated.

''Well then let me tell you something funny'', she said and Roman looked at her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear, but something told him that he wouldn't have much of a choice.

''Or funny and funny… perhaps the term ironic is more suitable'', Sasha continued and Roman let her talk without commenting. At least for now.

''So you know how we always play so cocky and tough when it comes to situations like if a boy would grab you, or if he wants to have sex but you don't you would kick him between the legs and things like that'', when Sasha says _we,_ she is refereeing to girls. But right now she just assumed he would understand that. Roman however was not sure where this conversation came from.

''But when it finally comes down to it, when it actually happens… you… just… nothing. You become so little and so defenseless like you don't even scream…'', he could see her eyes sparkle from the tears she was holding back.

''Maybe weird is an even better term to use... anyway, so I've watched this TV-show where this professional _man_ explains that your body is in chock and it's not your fault and stuff like that, but you see it doesn't make sense to me. The logic doesn't make sense to me'', now one tear slid down her left chin but she just wiped it off like nothing with the back of her hand.

''Why not?'', Roman now spoke.

''Because hearing a _man_ explain why a _woman_ react that way, it disgusts me. And that _he_ even have the nerves to tell us it's not our fault that _our_ body shuts down in some chocking state and how _our_ brain can't function properly to give order to _our_ muscles and how horrible that is like'', Sasha's anger grew within each word and she had to crack her neck to the left as she cleansed her teeth in frustration.

''Not to be like that, but isn't that scientifically proved and explained by…'', Roman didn't mean to be rude or anything but he liked the logical explanations of things. However, Sasha didn't seem to agree with him.

''Says a man. This is what I mean, I never see females talk about these things and make sense of these things and you wanna know why? Because it's true that it's not our fault... but you see the problem after that is that the explanation focus on the female. But that's not it. The problem is not us, it's you. It's the men'', she said and he frowned as some kind of anger grew within him.

''But you can't say that, not all men…'', he begun but was interrupted.

''I didn't say all men. It's not all men. But it's always men'', she said harsh. To that he didn't really know how to respond, but he felt somehow the need to defend himself and his sex.

''I've heard stories where girls have sexually harassed guys, like I've been grabbed on sometimes too'', he said and she stared at him for a while. Her gaze let him knew how stupid she thought he sounded.

''Are you kidding me? That's not the same, _at all!'',_ she hissed.

''And why not? Just because I'm a man? That's not feminism. I swear that todays society promotes females more then men, I mean you practically open your mouth in court and they'll believe you'', he started to become irritated.

''I wonder why...! You know what; let me ask you this. When you're walking _alone_ to anywhere at any point of the day, are you scared?'', she asked and he looked at her.

''No, why would I be scared?'', he replied and she smiled as a snort followed.

''Because I'm terrified'', she replied. He stood quiet.

''And you see you won't understand it either, no matter how long I sit here and explain it to you'', she paused to sob one time.

''Because you've never been a girl'', and now she let the tears come.


	5. She Loves Control

**This is a valentine-edition. The main story will continue in the next chapter.**

* * *

''Hey, could you come down for a sec?'', Lexi asked threw the speaker of her phone. A short silence followed before Dean answered.

''Yeah, sure'', he said and some kind of awkward silence hung in the air.

''Great'', she just replied and they hung up.

Lexi stood leaned against the wall with had her gaze fixed on the elevator in front of her. Eventually it opened and Dean appeared.

''Hey'', Lexi smiled and met him hallway.

''Hey'', he said as they hugged.

''What are you doing?'', she asked with a smile.

''Nothing really, me and Roman are just chilling'', he replied and she nodded.

''Nice. Well, I'm not going to keep you for long… I just wanted to give you this'', Lexi said as she dug into the left pocket of her jacket and pulled out something wrapped in plastic. She looked at it for a while before handing it over to Dean. Dean took it with a frown and it wasn't until he had the gift in his hand that he saw that it was a lollipop. If you know Dean, you would know his obsession with lollipops. He really didn't know what to say and just stood there.

''I bought it a few days ago in case you maybe, just maybe, would ask if we could hang out today… but you didn't, and that's fine'', Lexi said with a smile and Dean still didn't know what to say.

''But yeah, I just wanted to give you that, you probably should go back to Roman'', she smiled and turned to walk away. He saw as she opened the main door to the apartment and panic struck him.

''Wait'', he said and she turned her head to look at him, the door still opened.

''I, I, I… ehm, what are you doing later tonight?'', he said with a frown and the girl smiled once again.

''You know something? I've never had a real valentine's day before… so I want my first one to be a special one. And that includes the guy asking me out properly'', she said but not in an angry or rude way. Her voice was calm and she had that smile on her face.

''Lexi… can't you just come up? I'll tell Roman to go. I feel really bad'', Dean said but Lexi only shook her head.

''Nah, for once I'm doing something for myself'', she said and before he could object, she continued.

''I know you didn't have to ask me out. But was it really that hard to just wish me a happy valentine's day?'', she now turned sad.

''I don't know what you want me to say'', Dean said after a moment of silence.

''Nothing really, it's just… not fun, when you do something for someone and expect them to become happy… and instead it results in you becoming sad. It's just fucked up Dean... and i just can't figure out why you suddenly got cold feet'', Lexi said and frowned.

''I never meant to hurt you, I guess I was scared'', Dean replied.

''Yeah, because it would be so horrible to be with me'', Lexi said.

''No, I didn't mean it like that! It's not you, it's…'', Dean tried to save the situation.

''But that is what you make me feel'', Lexi interrupted his stupid defense.

''I…'', nothing came out of his mouth.

''I'm sorry'', he finally said again and let his shoulders sink.

''Yeah, happy valentine's day Dean. I'll see you around'', Lexi replied and with that, she walked out. He just stood there and looked after her; with the lollipop in his hand.

* * *

 **Boys are stupid.**


	6. Empty

''Oh, good morning Sasha'', Becky said a little shocked as she stumbled out of their dorm. Sasha looked up at her with tired, hateful, eyes.

''Good morning slut!'', she said with a high pitch of joy, sarcasm all over her face.

''I'm sorry girl, I…'', Becky sighed.

''Forget it, I need to take a shower before class'', Sasha grumbled as she rose and walked into the room, smashing the door behind her. Becky shrugged and walked away.

Sasha jumped into the shower and did her routine as quick as she could. After that she threw some clothes on and tossed her books into her bag, letting her hair stay wet since there was no time to blow-dry it. As she was going to stumble out the door, she catched her reflection in the mirror. She stopped and stared at herself for a while before sliding her bag off her right shoulder and letting it drop to the ground.

Suddenly Sasha woke up with a jerk, someone was knocking on her door. She looked around and was a little confused how she even got to the bed, let along fell asleep.

''Sasha?'', she heard her name and remembered the door-knocks. She walked up to the door and opened it. Roman was waiting on the other side.

''Hi'', he said and she looked at him a little confused.

''How are you?'', he continued.

''You don't need to look after me'', she said and crossed her arms.

''I know that, but you weren't in class'', he said. Sasha had to confess that it was kind of cute that he had noticed that. Hesitating, she moved a little to the side to show him that he could enter. Roman looked at her for a while before he walked in. Once inside, he started to observe her dorm. It looked like his own, only a girly-touch too it with bras, make-up and hair-things here and there. Sasha hade sat down on her bed and he decided to join her. An awkward silence followed and Roman felt how his face started to feel hot.

''So… why weren't you in class?'', Roman asked to break the uncomfortable ice. She looked at him for a while before sighing.

''This may sound weird but I saw my reflection in the mirror… and I didn't like the person that was looking back at me'', she decided to be honest, after all she was the one that had let him in. Roman had to admit that it wasn't the answer he expected, but he admired her openness.

''And what type of person was that?'', he asked, making sure to show her he was listening so she wouldn't feel stupid.

''Empty'', she replied shortly and their eyes met.

''Like I don't know how to feel… like should I cry? Should I be happy?… it's so weird'', she continued and he could hear the frustration in her voice.

''You don't think that's maybe because you feel lonely?'', Roman asked. They had to start somewhere.

''I have no idea. It's like people expect me to show joy when they tell me something, or to just react on what they're saying but I just can't because… I feel nothing'', she sighed in frustration, hearing herself as she didn't make sense.

''I see... maybe it would be a good idea if you come to the party with me this weekend? It could be a start?'', he said and she looked at him. We?

''Thank you, but I think I'll stay home and skip the forced conversations and the _'oh, I'm fine's'_ '', she said as polite as she could to not sound rude. He chuckled and nodded.

''I see your point. So you don't think being surrounded by people would help?'', he asked.

She shrugged and looked at him.

''No, I understand'', he said and she smiled before lowering her head. He looked at her for a while before placing his hand on her lap.

''Then maybe we can begin smaller... like spending time with me?'', he said and she couldn't help but smile again. He was really sweet.


	7. The Poem

_''A man of word and not of deeds; is like a garden full of weed._

 _And when the weed begins to grow; it's like a garden full of snow._

 _And when the snow begins to fall; it's like a bird upon the wall._

 _And when the bird away does fly; it's like an eagle in the sky._

 _And when the sky begins to roar; it's like a lion at the door._

 _And when the door begins to crack; it's like stick across your back._

 _And when your back begins to smart; it's like a penknife in your heart._

 _And when your heart begins to bleed; you're dead… and dead indeed'',_ Roman quoted and lowered the script he was holding in his hands. He turned his gaze against Booker T to receive his feedback.

''Beautiful poem, Mr. Reigns'', Booker said with a smile and Roman gave away a nod to show her gratitude.

''Does anyone want to comment?'' Booker asked and turned against his class. The students sat quiet for a while before a hand rose.

''I like how you begin with these big metaphors before you step by step cut them down to where the pain initially comes from. You make them go together in such a smooth and beautiful way'', Alexa said.

''I agree. I think it's also nice how you can interpret its meaning in different ways. Like you can see it as story that tells you how simple life is, or you can interpret it as a painful heartbreak, or as…'', Naomi begun but was interrupted.

''Hey Sasha, it's about you!'', Seth cracked when Naomi mentioned heartbreak. Randy, Shamus and some others chuckled as Sasha sighed.

''Mr. Rollins! Apologize now'' Booker was quick to defend the young woman. He would not tolerate such behavior in his class.

''It's okay'', Sasha spoke and Booker now turned his gaze against her.

''You see, she said it was fine'', Seth smirked. Booker opened his mouth to say something but Sasha beat him to it.

''In order to insult me, I must first value your opinion'', she said and turned against Seth. Seth's smirk slowly faded as he sank lower in his seat, grumbling. Booker couldn't help but smile a little at the young woman's saying.

''Okay, students! We have time for one more poem. So who's next?'', Booker continued on with the lesson. Silence followed.

''I will pick one if no one volunteers, you all have to present anyway'', Booker said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

''I can do it'', Dean broke the silence as his arm rose to aim the attention towards him.

''Mr. Ambrose, a noble gesture. The stage is yours'', and with that, Booker meant the front desk. Dean rose and walked up. He looked over the classroom before clearing his throat and tuning his gaze down to the paper between his hands.

 _''Roses aren't always red, and violets aren't always blue._

 _The society that we live in, never seems to speak the truth._

 _Smiles aren't always happy, and frowns aren't always upset._

 _People judge too quickly, and our feelings are what they attempt to forget'',_ Dean said and lowered his script.

It was quite and everyone were staring at him, even Booker just stood stoned. After a moment of silence, Dean didn't feel like standing there so he just folded the paper between his hands and walked back to his seat.

''Uhm, beautiful poem Mr. Ambrose… ehm, I think that's good for today'', Booker said eventually and slowly the students begun to pack their bags.

''Hey, are you okay?'', Roman said as he catched up with Dean in the hallway.

''Hi, yeah why?'', Dean said and frowned.

''Uhm, your poem?'', Roman said and Dean turned to look at him.

''Ah, yeah I found it on the internet. I'm fine'', he said and shrugged.

''Ehe... why don't you just try to talk to her instead?'', Roman said, he didn't buy it.

''Seth may be an asshole sometimes, but he's still a friend, so it's against the rules'', Dean said.

''Seth slept with Maria last night, you really think he cares about Alexa? Plus, we all saw the connection between you two at the party... just go for it'', Roman said.

''Nah, it will only cause unnecessary drama'', Dean said as he continued to walk, not looking at Roman. Roman watched Dean's profile for a while and shook his head at last.

''She's pretending like she doesn't like you, and you're pretending like you don't care... ego is hell of a drug'', Roman snorted.

Dean remained his gaze locked forward.


	8. Not Worth It

''When's your test?'', Dean asked Seth as they were walking down the hallway.

''Friday, and yours?'', Seth said.

''Friday as well, but mentally I'm already done'', Dean sighed and Seth nodded to show him that he felt the same. They turned the corner and arrived to their destination; the vending machine. Dean's eyes searched the machine for a few seconds before they locked on number 17, the snicker's bar.

''What are you having?'', he asked Seth and now Seth observed the machine for a while before locking his eyes on number 24, salted chips.

''24'', Seth replied and Dean looked at the little red bag that was placed on number 24. He nodded and placed his card in the machine before starting to press the numbers.

As Dean did that, Seth let his gaze wonder around their environment. His gaze suddenly locked on something and a smirk snuggled up his face.

''Where did you say Roman were?'', he asked as Dean now were pressing the numbers 2 and 4.

''He said he had some thing to do before his test today'', Dean said and bent down to pull out the chips bag that just had fallen.

''Why?'', he asked as he handed the bag to Seth and noticed his grin.

'' _Some thing_ to do, or _some one_?'', Seth smirked and Dean frowned confused. Seth chuckled and nodded against his left. Dean followed his direction and locked his gaze on Roman that was sitting on the graze with Sasha, laughing and eating.

''Well would you look at that'', Dean chuckled softly.

''Let's say hi'', Seth smirked and started to walk but Dean grabbed his arm.

''We'll give him this one'', Dean said and Seth looked disappointed, but seemed to agree. The boys walked away and were now headed for the library.

''Aren't you seeing someone?'', Seth suddenly said.

''No, I'm good'', Dean responded.

''Bullshit, there must be someone you fancy'', Seth smirked and Dean now turned to look at him.

''Well…'', Dean begun but was interrupted.

''I knew it! Who is she?'', Seth said enthusiastic.

''Alexa'', Dean said and took a bit off his snicker. Seth stared at him.

''Alexa? Bliss? My Alexa?'', Seth said at last and Dean cleared his throat. He knew this was a bad idea. He would never listen to Roman again.

''Relax I'm just teasing you, I said I'm good'', Dean pointed out as a gesture to try to save the situation.

''Good, I don't like shearing my toys'', Seth chuckled and banged Dean on the back. Dean cracked his neck to the left and clenched his teeth in order to not snap at Seth's sexist saying.

''Yeah, like I said… I'm fine'', he just replied.

x x x

''Hi man!'', Roman said as he approached Dean.

''Sup'', Dean said with a cold tone behind his voice. He was standing infront of his locker and just killing time by browsing through the three books he had in there.

''What?'', Roman frowned confused.

''Nothing'', Dean replied shortly.

''Okayyy… well I just finished my test, you want to take a beer?'', Roman asked.

''Nah I'm good, I just feel like chilling in my dorm tonight'', Dean replied and had to close his locker now.

''Uhm okay, is it cool if I join you?'', Roman frowned once again.

''Sure'', Dean replied and started to walk. Roman stood there for a while, more confused than ever, before he started to walk after Dean.

''So you're going to tell me what's wrong or you gonna be a girl?'', he asked as he had catched up with Dean.

''I saw you with Sasha earlier'', Dean said.

''Yeah, I like her. So you're going to tell me what this really is about or not?'', Roman now stopped and crossed his arms across his chest. Dean stopped as well and looked at Roman before sighing.

''I told Seth I was kind of into Alexa, and his response was; _MY Alexa_?'', Dean said and sighed again.

''His Alexa? The guy must be dropped or something what on earth…!'', Roman started in frustration but was interrupted.

''I'm dropping it Roman, you should to'', Dean said and Roman looked at him for a while.

''So you don't think that not knowing is worse than a no?'', Roman asked and Dean sighed.

''It's just not worth it'', Dean said as he lifted his arms for a moment before letting them drop down again. Roman looked at Dean for a while before he snorted and started to nod.

 _''And love changes. And best friends become strangers''_ , Roman quoted NAS as he walked past Dean.


	9. True Love

''Remind me again why we're going on this thing?'', Dean moaned as the sun cooked him alive.

''Because we want to pass this class'', Roman said just as irritated while they were listening to the teacher who explained how that mushroom could save the entire forest.

''I hate this course'', Dean muttered underneath his breath and Roman couldn't do more than agree.

''If we'll move on…'', their teacher said and the class started to walk after him.

''Hi'', a voice said and Dean turned to see Alexa.

''Hi'', he responded shortly.

''How are you?'', she continued to talk with her sweet voice and Dean catched as Roman threw a gaze back at them.

''Fine'', he said and even turned his head away from her. Alexa watched this gesture and her face turned sad.

''Have I done something wrong?'', she asked with arched eyebrows. Dean now turned his face back and almost had his heart broken by the view.

''I don't know what you're talking about, I'm trying to listen'', he said as coldly as he could and she looked at him for a while. She was too sad to cry, so she smiled softly against him and walking back to the other girls with her head hanging. Dean sighed before closed his eyes and when he opened them, they met Roman. The boys didn't exchange a word, they didn't have to.

The students continued to walk around the forest and were now standing and observing a stone. Dean had stayed behind and just wondering around, kicking on the ground and thinking for himself.

''Mr. Ambrose'', by the mention of his name, Dean turned his attention against their teacher, Rey.

''Falling behind?'', Rey smiled and Dean cracked a fake smile to avoid the questions.

''Yeah, sorry'', he said and made a gesture that he was about to catch up with the other students.

''Perhaps you could tell me what that is'', Rey interrupted Dean's intentions and he turned against the direction his teacher was aiming him against.

''A tree?'', Dean said confused and Rey chuckled softly before tying his hands behind his back.

''Before this forest excited, this place was a field. The man who owned the ground had a wife who truly loved nature. Eventually, his wife passed away and the man planted a tree in her memory. Before the man died himself, he asked that another tree would be planted, just next to his wife's tree'', Rey said and walked closer to the massive tree.

''This is the wife'', he said and placed his hand on the trunk.

''And there, there's the husband'' he said and pointed against a tree that stood 2 meter away from the one he was standing by.

''These two trees were the first ones, and now there is an entire forest'', Rey said with a big smile on his face and looked at Dean. Dean let his gaze climb up between the two trees and noticed how their branches were tangled together.

''So that's true love?'', he said rather thoughtful to himself, but it just happened to get out loud. Rey followed the young man's gaze up the tree trunk and observed the same view as Dean.

''Yeah'', he replied eventually.

''Must be nice'', Dean mumbled and Ray now turned to look at him. The young man was however still looking at the branches.

''The greatest thing you will ever learn in life Mr. Ambrose is just to love, and be loved in return'', Rey said and Dean now turned his gaze down to face his teacher.


	10. I Would For You

''Stop crying for fuck sakes! It was a relationship that ended, not a tv-show'', Sasha sighed as she crossed her arms infront of her chest, looking down at Becky that had buried herself in her own bed. Sasha had felt empathy for the poor girl when she first told her she had broken up with her boyfriend, but after four nights of constant sobbing she had had enough.

Becky's response was to start crying hysterically. Sasha couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed her phone and walked out the door.

''Call me if you need something'', she said in order to please her own conscience before closing the door behind her. Sasha had found a bench and was now sitting on it, just breathing.

''Hey'', she awoke from her peaceful moment when Roman greeted her.

''Hi'', she sighed tired and Roman laughed.

''Nice to see you too'', he said and she cracked a smile at his comment.

''Sorry, Becky broke up with her boyfriend and I haven't been able to sleep for three days'', she said and Roman frowned.

''What? They broke up? Since when? I saw them together last week and they seemed fine?'', Roman said confused and Sasha snorted.

''People promise you that they'll stay, and leave you the next day. Trust me it's just life, don't let yourself get fooled'', she said and shook her head to point out how fucked up that was.

''That seems like a rather harsh way of thinking'', Roman said and was not really agreeing with her saying.

''It's true. Everybody is so damn scared of being hurt, so they hurt other people like a defense mechanism. Nobody wants to give they're entire heart to someone and actually try'', Sasha said irritated and Roman started to realize that this must be a phase she's going threw after her own breakup. Also, her lack of sleep certainly had a finger in it all.

''Well I would. For you'', Roman said, even surprising himself a little. Sasha stood stunned and stared at him for a while, trying to process what he just had said. She knew he liked her, he had been clear with that and she had kind of liked the attention he had giving her so she had played along. However, she was not expecting him to be… _this._

''Ehm, Roman… I don't know what to say'', which must be the worst thing you could say she realized herself.

''I… I'm flattered… but…'', she continued but was interrupted by a chuckle from Roman.

''But? You stand here and tell me how mad you are about people not willing to try, and when I try you take it all back'', Roman said upset and Sasha agreed that that was the definition of double standard. She lowered her gaze and her head followed.

''I'm sorry if I've given you false hopes'', she said with a low tone, shame flowing through her body. Roman was trying to control his temper as it commuted between crying, screaming and punching her. Sasha herself could see the emotional battle he was going through and her heart dropped.

''You deserve better Roman, you're a really great guy'', she continued but realized how stupid it was to use that phrase too. But it was true.

''I think god will give you someone, much better than me. And you'll be just fine'', she added and gave him a compassionate look.

By her saying, Roman's gaze changed and turned empty. He just looked at her for a while before eventually turning his head to the right.

''It's actually pretty funny because for a second, a split second, I thought I had a chance... well joke one me'', Roman said and snorted sadly.

''Have a nice life, Sasha'', he said monotonously and just as deadpan, he walked away. Sasha stood on her spot, frozen as she watched Roma walk away from her. She let a tear slid down, had she just made a mistake?


	11. Self-actualization

''Alexa come on!'', Sasha shouted as she picked up her purse from the ground. She looked over at Becky who she had convinced to come out with them and Becky seemed ready. Sasha had come home after the incident with Roman and found both Alexa and Becky sobbing in her dorm. So instead of joining their pathetic feeling-sorry-for-themselves-moment she forced the two of them to but on some makeup, press themselves into something sexy and get ready for one well-needed girls night. So here they were.

The cab dropped them outside the house party and they could feel how the base made the whole ground vibrate. A smile crossed each of their faces.

''Remember the rule'', Alexa said as they entered the house.

''No boys'', Sasha and Becky said in tone and Alexa smiled, approving. Sasha and Becky went to the bathroom and Alexa said she would get them something to drink. After one or two hours (the girls had lost track of time) Sasha and Becky decided to go look for Alexa. Things had came up along the way since they went to the bathroom and they had just enjoyed themselves.

''You've got to be kidding me'', Sasha said and Becky followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. She had found Alexa... and Dean, talking beside the punch bowl. Well, so much for that rule.

''Common'', Sasha said angrily and started to walk towards them but Becky grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

''It's none of our business'', she said but Sasha wouldn't listen. She snapped her arm lose and walked up to Dean and Alexa.

''Hi'', she say as she steps between them, Becky right behind her.

''Uhm, Hi…'', Dean said and looked at the tiny girl who had appeared in front of him.

''What are we talking about?'', Sasha said and let her gaze wonder from Dean to Alexa. Dean frowned and Alexa shook her head.

''Sasha…'', Alexa sighed.

''Don't Sasha me, listen her you idiot you don't go look for healing at the feet of those who broke you! That's just stupid so get your shit together and let's go'', Sasha yelled and Becky, Dean and Alexa looked surprised at her. An awkward silence followed.

''Uhm, maybe I should go…'', Dean broke the silence and looked with a compassionate gaze at Sasha before turning it to Alexa who immediately turned her gaze down in shame. He slowly started to understand that Sasha was referring to him and that he had hurt Alexa but instead of being a man and take her aside to talk to her, he just turned and walked away. Dean heard how the girls started to arguing behind him but had no intentions of getting involved.

He walked around and was looking for Roman for a good eight minutes before he spotted the big man's back. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Roman turned and the stench of vodka followed his movement.

''There you are!'', he burst out, reviling the stench of tequila as well.

''Yeah'', Dean replied and cracked a fake smile. He was handed a bear and grabbed it before placing the bottle against his lips and throwing it's constant into his mouth.

x x x

''Are you seriously going to leave me here?!'', Sasha yelled as Alexa stormed out of the house. Becky had already parted from the girls when she realized they were too much right now.

''You humiliated me!'', Alexa yelled back.

''Me?! You humiliated yourself by talking to Dean like nothing ever happened'', Sasha yelled.

''I told you about Dean and what happened in the forest out of trust! Not so you could use it against me when we both know that all of this really is about Roman and how you're ashamed over that you hurt his feelings!'', Alexa yelled back. Sasha's anger grew, mostly because Alexa was right but also because she had so many feelings rushing through her head right now.

''So you're just going to walk all the way home with them heels?!'', Sasha now crossed her arms in front of her chest. This was a stupid comeback but Sasha was never good at apologizing. Just like every other person in this world.

''Watch me!'', Alexa yelled as she continued to walk away from Sasha and away from the party, down the street. Sasha just stood there, staring at her, imaging how she soon would stop and turn around. But she didn't, she continued to walk and soon Sasha no longer could spot the blond hair.

''Who needs you anyway!'', she yelled in frustration but the fact that Alexa probably didn't even hear her by now and that she was standing alone in the middle of the road made the whole scenario just pathetic. Sasha sighed and turned her gaze back to the party. She now noticed that people were looking at her and some others were whispering and giggling. She was about to yell at them too but was tired, she had yelled enough for one night.

Alexa had walked a good fifteen minutes by now. Important to also mention is that she took off her heels about ten minutes ago. As she was walking barefoot down the side rood she was thinking for herself that this couldn't get worse. It just couldn't.

''Hi'', a car pulled up beside her and she spotted Seth behind the steering wheel. She spoke to soon, it was possible, it just became worse.

''Leave me alone'', she hissed as she stroke away a tear with the back of her hand.

''Just hop in'', he sighed but Alexa ignored him.

''Fine'', he said and stopped the car. He walked out of it and started to walk beside Alexa.

''What are you doing?'', she said surprised and turned to see the car standing still behind them.

''Keeping you company, it'll be a nice 45-minute walk home'', he said as he buried his hands down his pockets. Alexa looked at him angrily before mumbling her way into the car and crossing her arms over her chest as she had sat down. Seth smirked and got into the car as well.

''See, that wasn't so hard'', he mocked and Alexa glared at him.

''Drive before I change my mind'', she mumbled. Seth chuckled and they drove away. He had noticed how Sasha and Alexa was arguing at the party and followed them out to see how it all would play out. And here he was.

''So Ambrose huh?'', Seth said after a while.

''Please Seth, just let me be'', Alexa sighed and tilted her head backwards, closing her eyes in the movement.

''I'm just curries, he mentioned your name a couple of days ago'', Seth continued, but now he didn't have that annoying tone in his voice.

''It doesn't matter, there's nothing going on between us anyway'', Alexa answered after a while.

''And there's nothing going on between the two of us earthier'', she added, now looking at Seth. Seth chuckled and nodded.

''Who knows, someday maybe. But until then, Ambrose probably was acting like an ass because he didn't want to step on my toes'', this had to be the most unselfish thing Seth had ever done in his entire life. Alexa turned her head against him and frowned.

''What did you say to him?'', she asked.

''You know how I get sometimes. I think that everything is mine… including certain people. I'll talk to him tomorrow'', Seth said as honest as he could. Alexa wanted to be mad at him for thinking of her as an object, but she had to give him for the honesty.

''Who could have known, you actually have a heart'', she said and now turned her gaze against the road.

''I'll deny it if it comes out'', he joked and it actually made her laugh.

''There we go'', he said pleased and she couldn't help but smile. He was an ass, but he did have his moments. A few minutes of silence passed before Alexa spoke again.

''You want to know what I thought about walking down this road alone? Like the thing with being young is that we have this idea that we constantly have to be in love, or look for love. When in reality, life is so much more than a stupid boy. You can make yourself happy…'', she said and he turned over to look at her. She was still facing the road. The rest of the drive home they just sat in silence.


	12. Time To Move On

''Hi'', a voice spoke and Alexa turned from her locker to see who it was.

''Hi'', she said softly to Sasha.

''I'm really, really, _really_ sorry for my behavior'', she said and lowered her gaze in shame. Alexa said nothing so Sasha sighed and continued,

''You were right, I was angry at myself for that Roman-incident and I took it out on you, which was wrong'', she said. Alexa looked at her for a while before closing her locker.

''It's okay, you were partly right anyway'', Alexa said and now turned against her friend. Sasha frowned confused and Alexa sighed, however with a faint smile on her face.

''Dean went home with one of the Bella twins last night'', she said, still smiling. Her eyes were however sad.

''No?!'', Sasha said and widened her eyes.

''Yeah'', Alexa said and then shrugged.

''But it's fine, really. She couldn't be me even on her best days'', Alexa smirked before chuckling a little. Sasha had to admire her spirit and had no intention of bringing it down by asking if she really was okay. If Alexa wants to talk about it later she'll bring it up but until then she decided to support her friend.

x x x

Roman woke up with a flinch and looked around the room. It was his own and his heartbeat slowly started to return to normal.

''Good morning'', Dean said leaning in his own bed with his phone over his face.

''How did we get home?'', Roman frowned.

''The Bella twins gave us a ride'', Dean said, still reading something off his phone. Roman looked at him confused.

''What happened to the girls?'', he asked and knew Dean would understand he meant Alexa and Sasha. He remembered they were looking for them but then nothing.

''Alexa went home with Seth and Sasha took a cab home'', Dean said, still on his phone with no facial expressions.

''Wait, what? Alexa what? No?'', Roman said.

''Mehh, it's fine'', Dean said and not until now he put down his phone. He walked up to his closet and opened it.

''We have a class in ten minutes, you want to go to town and eat some lunch?'', Dean continued and was now looking at his clothes. Roman looked at him for a while before answering.

''Sure'', he said and walked up as well.

''Ehm, you good man?'', Roman added.

''Yeah, I've come to a conclusion'', Dean said as he began to dress.

''And what's that?''

''I just need a break from all of this. I just want some peace and quiet and focus on myself. And I really think you should do that too. The only thing me and Alexa are doing is hurting the other person without even meaning to. And that goes for you and Sasha too. And I know it's mostly because of misunderstanding… but I'm tired man so I'm going to try something new. And that is too just focus on school and see what happens'', Dean said and looked at Roman.

''Starting tomorrow'', he laughed, remembering he had just proposed they would skip class and go eat lunch. Roman looked at him and smiled.

''Sound's good'', he said.

* * *

 **I'm going to end this story here. I've just graduated myself and want to begin a new story that focuses on life after school and the perks and flaws that comes with it! Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you will follow my next journey through life!**


End file.
